Love Notes
by Blackfan Diamond
Summary: The week in which students send their loved ones love notes was close, and Sakura had hopes that she would finally receive some from the boys in her class at the Academy! What she doesn't imagine is that the person who has been sending her love notes during the week is not the person she was expecting to be. ONE-SHOT.


.

.

.

 _Love Notes_

.

.

.

"I love this time of the year!'' Ino commented with a smile.

Sakura sighed and rested her chin on the table, looking at the girls cheerfully chatting a few meters ahead of them.

''I couldn't hate it more'' she said, her voice muffled ''each year is the same old thing: during the entire week girls and boys send little messages to their loved ones, and when it's Saturday they spend the evening together at the Festival. And the worst part is that I always have that liiiiiiiitle hope that THIS YEAR is gonna be THE YEAR that I'll get a love note too and spend Saturday's evening with someone instead of alone at home watching novels like I always do''

Ino chuckled and Sakura looked angrily at her, punching her lightly on the shoulder.

''Stop laughing, it's easy to be you, you always get many notes!'' she lowered her head again, this time resting her forehead on the table ''I envy you so much, every boy in this stupid school has a crush on you''

Ino pinched her friend's cheek and Sakura started to complain loudly.

''Well the one boy I wanted to write me a letter has never written me any'' she tried to reason, but Sakura only scorned.

''At least you have ten thousands of other options, I don't have any because-'' she inhaled deeply and shouted loudly ''NOBODY LIKES ME!''

Ino hit her hard on the head.

''Will you stop being so loud? Stop drawing attention to us, no wonder no boy comes close to you!'' she scolded her friend while Sakura rubbed her aching head and looked at the blond with an angry face.

''Whatever'' she said.

Ino watched her expressions and had an idea.

''You know, maybe the boys don't send you love notes on Valentine's Day week because they are shy!'' she reasoned ''no one ever wants to be the first, maybe they just need a little push''

Sakura looked at her in curiosity, wondering what she meant by that.

''I'll give them that push!'' she decided, clasping her hands ''I'll write you a love letter this year and send it tomorrow, on the first day, pretending to be a secret admirer! I'm sure the boys will then feel encouraged to send you letters throughout the week too!''

Sakura's face lightened up.

.

.

.

''You look happy today'' Sakura's father pointed out ''Did something happen when you were out with your friend, Ino?''

Sakura skipped to his side on the kitchen, watching him do the dishes.

''I'm just excited because tomorrow is the first day of the Love Weeeeekk'' she sang, twirling around in the kitchen.

''Oh'' Kizashi smiled ''are you going to send notes to someone this year?''

''Nooope! But I'm going to _receive_ notes this year!'' she jumped high and tossed her hands in the air ''maaaaany of them!''

''I see my daughter is becoming very popular with the boys at school'' he giggled ''just make sure they treat you well''

''Will do!'' she promised ''Now I'll have my beauty sleep, papa, I must look completely alluring tomorrow!'' Sakura paraded to her room, feeling super powerful and beautiful.

Kizashi laughed to himself. What a figure she was, he thought.

.

.

.

Sakura hated going to the Academy. That was a fact, everyone knew that. _She made sure they did._

But that Monday, everyone who looked at her would say she was the happiest person alive entering the school grounds. It looked like she completely adored that place with all her might, it was the best place in the whole world! Even the teachers noticed something was different: instead of her usual ''I hate this place'' face, she carried a ''the world is wonderful'' expression, greeting everyone and wishing each person she walked past a good day.

''Someone's in a good mood'' Ino smiled at her as she took a seat next to her friend.

''Of course! I need to show the boys that I'm a totally carefree, kind, gentle and optimistic human being if I want to make them write me love letters!''

''Sounds like a predator luring poor victims into its lair'' Ino remarked, receiving a hard push from her friend ''hey, what happened to _gentle_?!''

Sakura cleared her throat and sat straight on her chair, putting a small smile on her face.

Ino tried her best not to laugh at her friend's behaviour. It looked _so fake_ to her, but she was happy that she was trying.

.

.

.

''I have some matters to discuss with Asuna-sensei, I'll catch up with you later, okay?'' Ino bade her goodbye, waving and running to the other direction.

''Just don't forget the _thing_!'' Sakura shouted at her back, but she probably didn't hear it.

Having nothing else to do while she waited for her next class, Sakura decided to sit under a tree and read one of her novels. Ino always said that these novels were bad for her because she would develop too high expectations in her future relationships and most likely have too high standards too, but Sakura didn't pay any attention to her. As if wanting a man that was devilishly handsome, polite, intelligent, faithful, charming, stylish, fitness, who knows how to fix and build anything, who likes the same things as you do, who is romantic and good at cooking and cleaning was to ask for too much! These are like, the _basics!_

When she opened her bag to grab the book though, a small paper, folded in half, fell from her bag.

''Uh? What is this?''

In it, a few words were written.

 _I saw you smiling brightly today, Sakura-chan!_

 _I hope you're having the greatest day!_

''Ino receives so many love letters and doesn't even know how to write one, _ohmygod_ that girl'' Sakura shook her head. Well, at least she had received a letter. No one would read its content anyway so she could just keep showing it off and pretend it had the sweetest words in it.

And oooh she was gonna do that!

.

.

.

After having successfully shown the small paper in her hand to each and every person in her classroom and even stopping some people at the corridors to let them know that yes, _she, Sakura Haruno,_ had received one letter already, Sakura was ready for Tuesday. She just couldn't wait to find out how many letters she would receive that day!

''Ouch!'' she exclaimed when she suddenly hit someone's chest while entering her classroom ''Hey! Watch where you're go- oh! Sasuke-kun!'' her face suddenly lightened up and she cleared her throat ''uh, everyone is out already for lunch break… Could it be that you were waiting for me in the classroom? Maybe to deliver me a love note?'' her eyes were shining as she looked up.

Sasuke looked at her, uncomfortable, and gently pushed her to the side, resuming his walk to the other side of the corridor.

''Oh well'' Sakura murmured to herself, slightly disappointed.

As she had suspected, Ino was not in the classroom. In fact, she hadn't seen her friend the entire day. Since she had started to work on a project with Asuna-sensei, she was usually super busy during the week. This week she was working specially extra hard.

Before she turned to leave the classroom, though, she caught glimpse of something white on her desk. Quickly, she rushed to it and took the small paper in her hands:

 _Sakura-chaaaaan! I missed seeing you today, I was training hard_

 _But I'm always thinking of you!_

''Pff that Ino!'' she made a face ''always too busy for me and then daring to say such a thing''

Then realisation struck her.

''Oh my God, could it be..?!'' she looked back at the door where she had collided with Sasuke a moment ago ''Hehehe that's why Sasuke-kun was so shy, he probably didn't want me to see it was him who delivered the little note'' she said smugly to herself ''So the first message wasn't Ino's, it was Sasuke-kun's too!''

And she couldn't help releasing a high-pitched scream of happiness.

.

.

.

On Wednesday, she found one note inside her pencil-case

 _Roses are red, violets are blue_

 _Sakura-chan is the best_

 _This note is true!_

And she couldn't stop laughing to herself.

.

.

.

On Thursday, the note appeared on her food tray during lunch after she left it on the table for a while to go grab some napkins. Next to it, there was a Cherry Blossom.

 _Bumped into this cute flower today, it's very pretty_

 _But you're much more, Sakura-chan!_

She smiled to herself and brought the note closer to her chest.

.

.

.

On Friday, when she woke up to go to school, she found a note waiting for her just outside her window, and a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart with it.

 _I've always liked you, Sakura-chan!_

 _Will you be my Valentine?_

She didn't waste a single second and rushed to Ino's house. She didn't care if she was busy, she would have to listen to the biggest news of the year: Sasuke Uchiha had a crush on her!

.

.

.

''WHAAAAAAAAAAT'' Ino screamed ''It can't be, let me look at this!'' she took the note from her hands.

''I knew it, I'm just too fabulous for him to resist'' she flipped her hair and raised her head with pride.

Ino frowned.

''Uhh… Sakura, this is exactly Sasuke-kun's handwriting'' she said, inspecting the letter closely.

The pinkette looked at her, annoyed.

''Of course it is!'' she grasped the paper back with anger all over her face ''you're just jealous! I shouldn't have come here to share this with you!'' she exclaimed, turning her back at her friend and walking out.

''But, wait!'' Ino tried to reach her, but she was gone.

.

.

.

When it was Saturday, Sakura woke up extra early and took a long time sprucing up. No, she hadn't received many love notes as she had expected. BUT! She had received one from no one less than _Sasuke Uchiha_ and that was all she could wish for. She was incapable of hiding her excitement, she just couldn't wait to see Sasuke at the festival that afternoon!

.

.

.

There were many people gathering at the beach to celebrate that day: long-married couples, newly-wed ones, boyfriends and girlfriends and the people Sakura liked to call the ''waiting for a miracle'' people. Of course she never included herself in this last group. But that day, she wasn't paying attention to anyone, she was looking for a handsome young man with onyx eyes.

After looking for him for a very long time and not finding even a trace of the Uchiha, she decided to ask around.

''Hey, have you seen Sasuke-kun?''

''Hey, a boy with dark hair and dark eyes, have you seen him?''

''Excuse me, have you seen Uchiha Sasuke around?''

Then she decided to show people a picture of him she always kept with her - for uh, academic reasons, of course!

''Have you seen this man?!''

''MISSING MAN: SASUKE UCHIHA''

''Wanted: Sasuke Uchiha, THERE'S A REWARD FOR WHOEVER FINDS HIM!''

But it was all for naught. He was nowhere to be found.

''Girl, you're looking for Sasuke?'' a boy next to a fountain asked her and she recognised him from being one of her classmates.

''Oh, thanks, God! Yes, where can I find him?''

''He didn't come today'' he replied.

Sakura blinked a few times.

''I beg your pardon?''

''It's as I just said. He said this was all a waste of time and that he would stay at home training today'' the boy told Sakura, then turned his back at her and walked away.

The pinkette was paralysed.

What did he mean by _Sasuke didn't come?!_

Of course he came!

He wrote her the letters, he _wanted her to come!_

Or maybe…

She swallowed hard, her heart aching.

Ino had been right.

Even more: perhaps the letters had even been written by her. Sakura hadn't let her finish, maybe this was what she wanted to tell her.

She was such a fool!

Heartbroken, Sakura slowly walked out of the festival in the direction of the beach, a few meters from the festivity.

''Stupid love notes'' she cursed the little papers, throwing them at the water. But, of course, the waves kept bringing them back to her. Sakura childishly kept taking them in her hands again and throwing them back, only to have them coming back at her once more, but she stubbornly kept throwing them away until the wet paper dismantled in her hands.

She took the flower she had kept since Thursday from her pocket. It was still as pretty as on the day she received it.

''Stupid flower too!'' she said, her voice failing as tears started to fall from her eyes.

But as she was about to throw it at the ocean too, she heard someone approaching.

''Sakura-chan!''

When she turned around, she saw a blond boy from her classroom coming her way. Naruto was his name, if her memory served her well. The troublesome student.

''Hey, uh, hi'' she turned her back to him to hide her tears and quickly tried to wipe them.

''Oh, you still have the flower I gave you on Thursday! I'm glad you like it!'' he smiled warmly at her.

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to him in shock.

''You? You gave me this?''

He nodded, still smiling.

''And the notes too?'' she asked, her jaw dropping. It couldn't have been him!

He rubbed his neck with one hand, embarrassed.

''Well, yeah'' he admitted ''I'm sorry, I'm not very good at these things, but I promise I tried my best! I hope I managed to make you smile, Sakura-chan, I love that smile of yours! I'll always do my best to make you smile!'' he said, his face lighting up as he gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

Sakura didn't say anything for a moment, she was still swallowing all the information.

Then she smiled gently back at him.

''If that's the case'' she opened the purse in the shape of a cat's face she liked to carry around and took a chocolate box in the shape of a heart from inside of it ''why don't you sit down with me for a bit and we eat these chocolates together? I have a few questions for you'' she sat on the sand and he followed her, watching her in curiosity as she took a small notepad and a pen from her purse:

''Tell me, Naruto, can you cook and clean?''

.

.

.

The end!

.

* * *

I know I should be working on Knightmares, BUT! I was super bored today and I decided to write something and I came up with this hahahhah

Actually, there are many things I should be doing right now instead of posting fanfictions i.e. STUDYING FOR NEXT WEEK'S TEST

But fanfics are much nicer S2

Well, before someone throws a stone at me, let me explain: YES, MY FOREVERMORE SHIP THAT I LOVE WITH ALL OF MY HEART IS SASUKE x SAKURA

But, you see

I like NaruSaku too and, in my opinion, they should have ended together *dodges from stones coming from enraged people*

Having shipped Sasuke and Sakura for like, 893523985 years, it even sounds weird to write these words, but what can I say, right? SasuSaku made no sense the way it happened, NaruSaku would've been much more fitting. Sasuke never deserved Sakura if we're honest xD

ANYWAY, I still love writing SasuSaku, but I think I might start writing some NaruSakus too S2 I love this couple, they are super cute!

Please review and let me know what you think? It will make me super super happy!

Big hugsssss!

.

Blackfan Diamond


End file.
